List of Press Your Luck Prize Rotations: 1984
Below are tables that list the prize rotations used on the game show Press Your Luck in 1984. Slide changes are highlighted in bold text, and slide colors are shown in parentheses, otherwise they are red in color. Prize rotations would be updated every ten shows (since five shows were taped each of Saturday and Sunday) until around the fall of 1984 at which point a sixth episode would be taped on Sundays. Contrary to popular belief, the investigation in the Michael Larson incident was not the reason for tapings to be cancelled on May 26 and 27, 1984 - the reason is due to Memorial Day weekend. January 2, 1984 Round 1 Round 2 January 16, 1984 Round 1 Round 2 January 31, 1984 Round 1 Round 2 February 14, 1984 Round 1 Round 2 February 28, 1984 Round 1 Round 2 March 13, 1984 Round 1 NOTE: Movie Camera is a new and one-time only prize that replaces Bracelet in Square #2. Round 2 NOTE: Tent Trailer replaces Double Your $$ in Square #13, Double Your $$ replaces New York in Square #17. and New York replaces Miami in Square #7. March 27, 1984 Round 1 *Car Stereo replaces Movie Camera in Square #2 *Scottsdale, Arizona in Square #15 decreases in value. Round 2 *Bahamas moves to another slot in Square #7, replacing Portable Spa but retains same value, *London in Square #15 drops in price from $2,811 to $2,170, *Double Your $$ moves to the slot formerly occupied by Bahamas *Puerto Vallarta in Square #15 increases in value *Caribbean Cruise is a new prize that replaces Freeport in Square #15.﻿ April 10, 1984 Round 1 *Luggage in Square #10 increases in value. *Video Game Cartridges replaced Monterey, California in Square #17, and that prize only existed on the board for a few seconds before it was hit, and although it was never won, it was never seen again. Round 2 *Sailboard replaces New York in Square #7. *Exercise Equipment (new prize) now resides in the slot formerly occupied by Sailboard. *Frankfurt from Square #13 and Double Your $$ from Square #7 both swap squares *Double Your $$ now has a free spin attached to it. *Spinet Piano and Australia replace both Sailboat (small) and Poconos respectively in Square #17. April 24, 1984 Round 1 *Binoculars replaces Palm Springs in Square #2. *Air Conditioner (new prize) replaces Skiis in Square #5 (makes sense, since winter was over and summer was coming). *Trampoline and Bicycles replace San Francisco and Emerald Pendant respectively. *Concord, Calif. and Grand Canyon in Square #13 both increase in value. *Seattle, Wash. replaces Silver Gifts in Square #15 *In Square #17, Answering Machine and Watches replace both the uber-short-lived Video Game Cartridges and Loveseat Recliner, while Monterey, Calif. increases in value. Round 2 *Square #10 adds a second prize rotation as of this date, designated as #10b. *Hong Kong in Square #2 increases in value. *In Square #7, Game Table moves into slot formerly occupied by Denver, while Denver moves in the slot formerly occupied by Dining Set, and Double Your $$ + One Spin moves into the slot formerly occupied by Game Table. *Virgin Islands, Kona and Swiss Alps in Square #10a both increase in value. *Washington, D.C., Rome and Mexico City in Square #13 all increase in value, while Game Table replaces Double Your $$ + One Spin in that square. *In Square #15, Windjammer increases in value, while Puerto Vallarta and Caribbean Cruise both decrease in value. *In Square #17, Hilo and Bahamas both increase in value, while Curacao decreases in value. *5-Loungers was never hit, and although it was a possible Pick-a-Corner choice on April 24, 1984, it was never chosen, and while the value was never revealed on air, it is assumed that the value was $2,180. 5-Loungers would be changed to Lounger Set on April 25, 1984 possibly for clarity purposes. May 8, 1984 Round 1 *Round 1 prize rotation from April 24, 1984 does not change. Round 2 *Poconos replaces Swiss Alps in Square #10a. *France replaces Paris in Square #13. May 22, 1984 NOTE: Double Your $$ + One Spin is eliminated during this prize rotation update due to Home Player Sweepstakes I. Round 1 *Stainless Cookware replaces 3-Wheeler in Square #7. *Camera first appears on the board, replacing Graphic in Square #15. Round 2 *Ireland replaces Double Your $$ + a Spin in Square #5. *Freeport replaces Curacao in Square #17. June 5, 1984 This is the prize rotation that was used during Michael Larson's incredible run on June 8 and 11, 1984. Round 1 *Swivel Rocker replaces Grand Canyon in Square #13. *Silver Gifts first appears, replacing Seattle, Wash in Square #15. Round 2 *In Square #7, New York and Small Sailboat switch places in the same square. *In Square #10a, Surf Jet replaces Stereo, and Stereo moves to where Poconos used to be. *In Square #10b, Water Bike replaces Palm Springs, Portable Spa replaces Loveseat Recliner, and Spinet Piano replaces Water Conditioner. *In Square #13, Hawaiian Cruise first appears, replacing Rome; and Windjammer replaces France. *In Square #15, London increases by $10, and another Car is added to the board, replacing Windjammer. June 20, 1984 Round 1 Round 2 July 2, 1984 Round 1 Round 2 July 23, 1984 Round 1 Round 2 July 31, 1984 Round 1 Round 2 August 15, 1984 Round 1 Round 2 September 3, 1984 Round 1 Round 2 September 17, 1984 Round 1 Round 2 October 17, 1984 Round 1 Round 2 November 1, 1984 It was announced on that date that contestants could retire undefeated when they reach $50,000 in total winnings, or win five games. Round 1 Round 2 November 16, 1984 Round 1 Round 2 December 4, 1984 Round 1 Round 2 December 19, 1984 Round 1 Round 2 Category:Press Your Luck Category:The Big Press Your Luck Game Board